A Ray of Hope
by Adobo-chan
Summary: One-shot (Blanket Scenario) After a training day gone bad, Pan and Trunks are snowed into a shack. Trunks knows of Pan's feelings for him, but he's clouded by an old love. Can Pan keep her feelings bottled up, and still be his friend? R&R!


AN: Hey people! I decided I needed something to complete my stories. I mean I have short stories, a poem and even a long multi-chapter tale, but not ONE one-shot. So here you go. This is an angsty little fic with the sweetest bits of romance. I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Oh, and this fic was inspired by Zeh Wulf. I got the idea for this fic after I read hers, so she deserves a lot of credit. She doesn't know I kind of took her idea, so read her fic for a REAL treat. It's an Inu Yasha fic, by the way.  
  
Summary: BLANKET SCENARIO!!!!!! Trunks knows about Pan's feelings for him, and Pan knows he only cares for her as a friend. It seems it's because Trunks is still hung up over his old girlfriend, Marron, who just seems to float in and out of his life.  
  
When Pan and Trunks go out for a training trip, they get caught in a random snowstorm. After finding a cabin, there is little that either can do. To stop themselves from freezing, they must share a fairly worn-out blanket... NAKED!!!!! Even with the knowledge that Trunks only likes her, can Pan keep her feelings bottled up, and still be his friend?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I have a yoyo... (Never mind... It was my sisters's...)  
  
SxSxSx  
  
A Ray of Hope  
  
SxSxSx  
  
"Trunks no baka!! Why did we have to come out here?!" an angry Pan-chan screamed, her dark hair billowing into her face. The vicious wind slapped and pounced on the unsuspecting demis, who fought to find some relief from the storm. It was the middle of January and they were up in the mountains for training. It was the only time Trunks could get some time off for a LONG while.  
  
"Pan! Go this way!!" the lavender-haired youth yelled, pointing at a rundown shack that had miraculously appeared. The two struggled with the raging blizzard, trying to get their way to the small protection.  
  
Finding the latch to the door, Trunks quickly pushed the door open, Pan following him in. Their breathing came in pants, as they both tried to regain their composure. The reason why a little shed was in the middle of nowhere wasn't either of their concern. All Trunks wanted was warmth, and Pan wanted sleep.  
  
They had just finished training over a freezing lake, sparring over it, and trying not to fall in. They were only allowed to fly three feet above it, and it had drained them both of their much-needed energy. If only the storm hadn't come! Then they could have at least flown home.  
  
But the clouds were raining hail the size of baseballs, and neither Pan nor Trunks wished to be in the middle of that. Even demi-saiya-jins were afraid of being knocked out by a couple hundred snowballs, descending from the sky to try and wipe them out.  
  
"You okay, Pan?" Trunks voice broke Pan's resting period, and she noticed that she was FREEZING!!! The snow had numbed her, but now she knew her body was a saya-jin-sicle.  
  
"Tr-Trunks... W-we need f-fire," Pan stuttered, her teeth chattering with her body. It was hard not to, with the damp night air just outside, and a draft here, in the hut.  
  
Nodding, Trunks searched around and found an old fireplace. And there, by its side, lay a few logs that the former owner had left. Trunks had to thank and kill Dende. Thank him for the logs, but kill him for the storm that had gotten him and Pan there in the first place!!!  
  
Sighing, Trunks placed the wood in the fire pit and sent out a tiny ki blast. The wood ignited and was soon in a healthy flame. It sparked and shone, lighting the room with a glow. Looking around the now-lit space, the hovel was a small one-room home. It was cleaned out of pretty much everything. Since he could see, Trunks looked over at Pan. She seemed to have found something to sleep with.  
  
Peering over her shoulder, he saw that she had found a slightly moth-eaten blanket. It was a bit brown because of the dirt in the cabinet, where it was found. It was only a few yards long and it wasn't very thick. It would be hard to keep warm under it.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan asked and he looked at her expectantly, "Take of you clothes."  
  
"Wh-What?!" he stammered, staring at Pan as if she had grown another head on her shoulder.  
  
"I said 'TAKE OFF YOU CLOTHES'!!!!" she commanded, looking at his face, which was horror-stricken.  
  
"Are you nuts!? I'm keeping my clothes on!" was his reply.  
  
"Trunks..." Pan muttered, her impatience was obvious, "We need to keep warm. And since there's only one blanket..."  
  
"You want me to lay down with you... naked...?" Trunks asked, raising a brow at Pan's embarrassed expression. She merely nodded, trying not to blush at the crude way he put it.  
  
"It's not as if I want to... It's just... One of us could get a cold or flu or something. We need to stay warm, after all..." Pan said innocently, tossing him the blanket, "Now change under that."  
  
Not seeing another way out, Trunks groaned and changed beneath the cover. Turning to look at him, Pan could see that the blanket was only on his waist, giving her a view of his nicely formed chest. He was propped against the wall, glaring at Pan with narrowed eyes. But she merely stared at his muscled upper body.  
  
'Don't think like that!' she scolded her silently, and told him to close his eyes. She had to undress as well. Making sure his eyes were still closed, she slid next to him, lying alongside his chest. She pulled the blanket around her, and motioned for Trunks to lie down next to her.  
  
"See? This wasn't too bad," Pan said to the Saiya-jin Prince. He grunted, and curved along Pan's body, making her blush at the contact of their skin.  
  
"'Night," was his only reply.  
  
SxSxSx  
  
A shiver ran along Pan's back, and her eyes cracked open. She was sure it was night because the fire was still burning fairly brightly. That means that she could have only slept for a few hours, at least. When she noticed what was making her cold, she pulled the blanket even more around her. The cover had fallen from her, thus waking her up from her deep sleep.  
  
But slumber hadn't come again, as she had hoped. She couldn't get a comfortable position, tossing and turning a bit. Luckily, saiya-jins were fairly hard sleepers, so Trunks never stirred. She soon felt herself facing Trunks as she slept.  
  
Staring at the beautiful face, Pan couldn't help but let a smile grace her lips. This handsome man was her best friend, her savior, her sanctuary...  
  
And her love...  
  
Sighing, Pan couldn't help but let a wave of sadness overcome her. It was stupid, really. She had told Trunks she was in love with him, but he couldn't accept it. He had told her he was still so in love with Marron, the girl that had every man wrapped around her pinky. She could really string them along.  
  
But, looking up at his face, she didn't care if Trunks loved Marron. The only thing that mattered to her was the feelings he set free. It was him that mattered, not Marron. Even if Pan could never hold him like she wanted to, needed to... he was content with his life and their friendship. That was the important thing.  
  
"I love you so much, Trunks..." she murmured softly, her arms encircling his neck in a hug.  
  
The feeling on his body against hers almost made her cry.  
  
How could they fit so well together if they weren't meant to be? Was this supposed to be some cruel joke made by the Fates? How can they not be perfect as one?  
  
She knew why...  
  
He was already so in love with another woman. Someone who was a queen, an immortal, a...  
  
Goddess.  
  
Pan knew that she could never compare to Marron. She was the sun, while Pan was merely the best friend to a God who loved her. If given the possibility, she would bet almost anything that, if Trunks was given another chance, he would take back the cheating Marron with open arms. He loved and cared for her enough to do that. He could forgive with such ease it almost made her sick. To take back his old girlfriend because he believed he was so deep in love.  
  
'I can't believe I'm thinking this,' Pan thought to herself, letting her arms move from touching him again, 'I'm so jealous that I've reduced myself to comparing me to Marron. I should just count my blessings that Trunks was even great about the whole ordeal and nothing changed.'  
  
Another sigh escaped her lips, and she turned her back against Trunks.  
  
Almost immediately, an arm wrapped around her waist. A blush flowed onto her cheeks and she let a smile ghost across her face. She needed to be around him when he was sleeping.  
  
If she couldn't have him in the day, then the night would have to do. She had let herself open up to him when they were alone, and he helped her grow. She loved him for it, but she wasn't willing to give up the fight. She would live for him, until he decided to give her up, and find a lover who can be his best friend.  
  
Until then, she could wait. She'd let her heart crumble and dwindle to nothing. She'd always wait for him.  
  
As Pan's breathing slowed, cerulean eyes opened. They peered at the younger saiya-jin, who was content in his embrace.  
  
Although Trunks was "supposedly" asleep, he had watched Pan with squinting eyes. He saw her loving eyes on him, felt the sad hug she gave him, and even the words she murmured. All pained him to know he was hurting his closest friend, just because she cared for him more than she should.  
  
But what hurt most of all were the eyes that looked at him one last time. The way they were glazed with such naïve love tore at his heartstrings. Pan had this heart that seemed to be unbreakable. He crushed it so easily, but it was put together again, though still cracked along the edges.  
  
Marron.  
  
That was the one person who could stop his train of thought and make him drop everything. She had this control over him and was the reason why he couldn't care for Pan. It's not that he wanted to be in love with Marron, but he couldn't help it. He had tried to get over her. He even though about dating Pan if it helped, but that wouldn't be fair. He remembered what she said to him when he had turned her down.  
  
Xx "Trunks, you're not going to even pretend you love me," she said, her glassy eyes narrowing, "If you're going to care for me, then like me as me. Not because you feel guilty, or I'm just getting you since you're on the rebound.  
  
"No. You're going to love for me, if or when you think you can." xX  
  
A small smile graced his lips.  
  
Same old Panny...  
  
Always looking for a way to help him. He owed her for everything. If it weren't for her, he'd never be able to laugh the way he did, or have fun. It was so unlike a man of his age and stature to act like he did when she was around.  
  
He probably would have gone into depression over Marron, too. Knowing Pan, she would drag him across the universe before she'd let that happen. She did everything for him. Not because it was her duty, but because she wanted to. Pan was like a little guardian angel, whether he was being sincere or corny, it was true. He cared her for her because she did her best for him. Although she didn't know it, Trunks knew Pan could bring out the best in people.  
  
Pan was just... Pan. She gave youth a whole new meaning, and he thanked her. It was always silently, though. He never could tell her thanks for being the best friend a guy could have. He had probably never even asked her how her day went, even though she inquired it like a routine. She knew everything about him, while he knew next to nothing about her.  
  
As he pondered, Trunks couldn't help but go on in his thoughts. He thought so much about the one who held his heart, but never of the one whose heart he held.  
  
Only one question resided in his mind...  
  
Why?  
  
He was sure there were so many other men out there, someone who could love Pan. He knew there was somebody who could thank her and love her the way she deserved to be loved. Instead, she stayed by his side. Never whining over his long hours at work, or why he was always busy. Or even ask why he was so interested in another girl. She merely gave him a smile and did her best to fix what she could. And not once did she complain.  
  
She gave him everything she had.  
  
He held back what was truly wrong with him.  
  
Despite her efforts to try and figure out what made him tick, she stepped back. She would always give him space, knowing exactly when he needed it.  
  
And not once did he ever thank her for everything.  
  
So in the light of the almost tarnished flame, Trunks words were soft, but firm.  
  
"Be happy... Even if I'm not the one you end up being with ..."  
  
SxSxSx  
  
AN: DONE!!! A really horrible attempt at angst, but sweet nonetheless. I hope you all review. I never see one-shots anymore, so I hope others will put some up. Also, a sequel might be added, but perhaps not. I really don't know...  
  
Well, chow for now!  
  
Much love,  
  
Adobo-chan  
  
P.S. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
